Sólo amigos
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: Ambos se voltearon a ver mientras paraban en seco, el ruido de la noche era lo único que le daba efecto a ese momento. Akira ladeó la cabeza en un movimiento brusco. Lo sabía, no había necesidad de palabras para percatarse de aquello.


**Y aquí de nuevo otro One-shot sin un ápice de sentido, la única diferencia a los otros es que es éste no es OiIwa/IwaOi, sino, es de Kunimi, ¿sorprendidas?**

 **¿Tendrá una segunda parte? No lo sé con certeza.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino, a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furuudate.**

 **La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

¿Celos? Celos es una palabra muy curiosa.

Celos es lo que sentías cuando eras tan sólo un pequeño y tú madre consentía a otro niño, celos es lo que sentías cuando tu mejor amigo comía con alguien más durante el receso, celos es cuando tu pareja de dos días le hablaba con otra persona. Sin embargo lo que él sentía era todo menos celos.

¿Qué era lo que sentía entonces? No lo sabía con certeza. Porque lo que él sentía no eran ganas de hacer un drama, él no sentía ganas de pedirle a gritos y a indirectas su atención. En realidad, no sabía lo que quería. Tal vez sólo quería dejar de mirar con esos ojos a su mejor amigo, porque dolía, y vaya que lo hacía. Dolía saber que no importase lo que hiciese, la atención ajena siempre estaría destinada hacia alguien más.

Porque él no quería sentirse _celoso,_ porque para él celos era una palabra infantil, una palabra que usas para demandar la atención de alguien quien te importa, _una palabra egoísta_. Y él no quería toda la atención para él. Él sólo quería dejar de sentir ese fuerte dolor en el pecho y esas náuseas cada que veía brillar aquellos ojos para alguien más quien no era él.

Soltó un bajo suspiro mientras seguía jugando con su bolígrafo.

Desde hace un mes ya quería declarársele a su amigo para dejar de sentir ése arrepentimiento, quería poder sentirse libre y ya no tener que cargar con ese peso. Claro que no estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta del contrario, pero sinceramente, no dedicaba horas a pensar en la posible respuesta que obtendría. Después de todo, ya estaba casi seguro de cual sería. '' _—Uh…Lo siento, Kunimi. Me gusta alguien más.—'_ ' Y para su mala suerte, ya sabía quién era ese alguien.

¿Quién era? Su senpai, el as de Aobajohsai, la ''madre'' del equipo(como le llamaban Takahiro e Issei.), Iwaizumi Hajime. ¡Así es! A su mejor amigo—Yuutarou— Le gustaba Hajime ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Aunque Yuutarou no lo había dicho abiertamente, se notaba a distancia. La manera en la que lo miraba, la rapidez en la que sus mejillas se acoloraban cuando Hajime se le acercaba y el brillo en sus ojos cada que lo veía.

Porque en toda su vida a lado del más alto, nunca lo había visto comportarse así. Es cierto que Yuutarou siempre había sido ése tipo de persona que respeta mucho a sus senpais, ése tipo de persona que siempre le parece admirable cualquier cosa que hiciesen los mismos, e incluso habían varias veces en las que Yuutarou se sonrojaba cuando cualquiera de tercero le hacía un cumplido.

Como decía Takahiro: '' —Kindaichi se sonroja más rápido que una chica.—'' Tan sólo bastaba con hacerle un buen cumplido y sus mejillas ya se pintarían de rojo.

—Kunimi-kun, no estás prestando atención a mi clase. — Escuchó decir a la maestra de Matemáticas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El nombrado dirigió la mirada hacia donde la maestra se encontraba de pie observándolo fijamente. —Lo siento. — Pronunció con aquel tono despreocupado y no muy alto que siempre usaba.

Para su suerte, la maestra sólo asintió y siguió explicando el tema. Akira dio un vistazo hacia la pizarra esperando hacerse una idea de todo lo que habían estado explicando mientras él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. —Ecuaciones…— Dijo para sí mismo en una voz casi inaudible.

Las clases pasaron más rápido que un simple pestañeo, después de todo, Akira sólo se había quedado con sus pensamientos. No había escuchado lo que decían los profesores y sólo había escuchado aquella voz que resonaba en su cabeza repitiéndole todo lo que ya sabía.

Se levantó de su silla con movimientos de pereza y de despreocupación, y sin despedirse de nadie salió de su salón de clases dirigiéndose directamente al gimnasio. Caminaba con los pies arrastrados, la cabeza gacha y un bostezo entre sus labios. Para ser sinceros, le daba mucha pereza ir a entrenamiento en ése instante, sin embargo, sabía que le iría como perro en feria si no se presentaba por lo que le convenía más dignarse a ir.

Como era usual, cuando llego a los vestidores éstos se encontrabas completamente desiertos, así que supuso que ya todos estarían entrenando. Genial, de nuevo tarde. Esperaba que ésta vez el couch Sadayuki fuese un poco más comprensivo y no lo hiciese realizar cinco vueltas extras.

Cuando entró al gimnasio, como lo esperaba, el capitán corrió hacia él. —¡Ku-ni-mi!~

—¿Hmmm…?— Se limitó a pronunciar Akira.

—Sabes que soy un capitán muy cool~ — Presumió Tooru. — Pero, ¿me podrías decir por qué llegaste tarde? — Cuestionó estirándole las mejillas.

—Me dio pereza venir así que me tarde apropósito, Oikawa-san. — Respondió Akira de la manera más directa posible quitando las manos del castaño de sus mejillas.

Tooru soltó un suspiro simpático. — Nunca cambias, Kunimi. — Respondió sonriendo mientras le despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello.

Akira sólo asintió ahora caminando hacia donde yacía su mejor amigo de pie. —Kindaichi . —Lo llamó.

El nombrado volteó su mirada hacía él. —Oh, Kunimi. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? — Akira tan sólo se encogió de hombros, lo cual ocasionó una pequeña risa de parte de Yuutarou.

—Oh vamos. No me digas que es porque te dio pereza venir. — Dijo sonriendo. — Kunimi, ya te he dicho que debes llegar temprano, o si no los senpais se enojarán contigo. — Explicó.

—Como sea. — Respondió Akira indiferente.

Antes de que Yuutarou pudiese responder, un grito de parte del entrenador lo interrumpió. Les estaba ordenando que se formasen en la línea de ataque, al parecer iban a practicar remates. Todos comenzaron a formarse, y como Akira acostumbraba, se formó hasta atrás.

Todos comenzaron a pasar, uno por uno rematando la pelota que les pasaba Tooru. Todo en silencio, a excepción de los tenis rechinando en el suelo del gimnasio y las pelotas chocando contra el mismo. Akira se encontraba con la mirada perdida mientras cada uno de sus compañeros pasaban, hasta que pasó Hajime. Cuando el As de Seijou pasó, el chico de primero fijó su mirada en el mismo, observó como saltaba y golpeaba la pelota con fuerza provocando un gran estruendo en todo el gimnasio. No lo podía negar, él era alguien digno de admirar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar comportarse demasiado cortante y frío con él. Y menos en esos instantes en los cuales Yuutarou veía con asombro a Hajime.

Akira sintió nauseas y un dolor en su pecho, lo cual sólo lo pudo demostrar rolando los ojos y una mueca adornando sus labios. No le gustaba la manera en la cual su mejor amigo veía a Hajime, claro que no le causaban celos. Era sólo el hecho de saber que nunca recibiría la atención de Yuutarou de la misma manera en la que la recibía él. Porque no es lo mismo ser _el mejor amigo_ a el _amor secreto que nadie se puede enterar pero que de todos modos todo mundo ya lo sabe._

La práctica terminó como normalmente lo hacía y después de una conversación informal cada quien se marchó a su hogar con quien acostumbraba hacerlo.

Akira y Yuutarou caminaban en silencio a sus hogares(Los cuales quedaban algo cerca.) Ninguno de los dos hablaba y un silencio cómodo los rodeaba. Sin embargo, aunque fuese un silencio completamente cómodo, a Akira se le hacía extraño que Yuutarou no estuviese contando todas las cosas que habían pasado en clase ese mismo día. Por lo que se decidió a romper en silencio.

—Hey Kindaichi.

—Uhmm…¿Qué paso, Kunimi?

—¿Te gusta Iwaizumi-san?

Ambos se voltearon a ver mientras paraban en seco, el ruido de la noche era lo único que le daba efecto a ese momento. Akira ladeó la cabeza en un movimiento brusco. Lo sabía, no había necesidad de palabras para percatarse de aquello. Aunque claro que había sentido una fuerte punzada en su pecho al ver la mirada del contrario.

Ah, el amor adolescente.


End file.
